Here's the Problem
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for one full year only, and Hermione discovers one day that she's pregnant.There's a problem, though...NOflames,Please! Please RandR! COMPLETED!
1. Sick Again?

**I had this idea in my head, and I so really wanted to do this. After this, I may have a Ron/Ginny bro/sis fic if all goes as planned.**

**In the meantime, I have this one and my other H.P. story up that I will update sometime this week while I have vacation.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Ron and Hermione have been dating for one full year only, and Hermione discovers one day that she's pregnant.**_

_**There's a problem, though. She doesn't know if it's Ron's...only because she hadn't told Ron that she'd been harrassed (you know how) by Malfoy.**_

_**So...here's the question: who's baby is Hermione having? **_

**Enjoy!**

**Also: There will be a little Ron/Ginny (bro/sis) in this fic, as well as some Harry/Ginny**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny Weasley hammered her fist lightly on the bathroom door. "Hermione?"

The only answer she got was the sound of vomiting and a low groan. That was something that shot a tingle of worry up Ginny's spine. _Stop it, _she thought to herself, _You're just as bad as Ron!_ "Hermione! Do you need something?"

"M'fine!" she muttered through the other side of the door.

"I can get Ron, you know!" Ginny urged, wanting to help in any way she could.

She jumped back slightly when Hermione came out, her face pale and hair in a messy bun. "M' fine," she said again. "I- I'm just going to lie- down," she muttered to nobody in particular.

But Ginny didn't listen. She ran to the boys' side of the castle and banged both fists on the door. **"RON! RON!"**

She stepped back when the door opened. She was disappointed to find that it wasn't Ron, but his best friend, Harry Potter. "Where's Ron?" she asked in a rush.

"Sleeping. Why, what's wrong?"

Ginny made a disgusted face, muttered something about 'boys', and walked right in. She stopped by Ron's bed and shook him. "Ron...Ronny!"

She giggled lightly when he pushed her hand aside and muttered in his sleep. Ginny wasted no time, however, in leaning close to his ear and yelling, **"RONNNYYYYY!"**, then laughed, delighted as she watched him fall out of bed and clumsily get to his feet. "_Blimey_, Ginny! What the bloody hell was **_that_** for?"

"Don't swear," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "It's Hermione."

"'Mione?" Ron instantly got alerted. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Okay, except for the fact that she was throwing up again," Ginny said, heading for the door. "I say you'd better come with me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ron rolled his eyes. "When did you become my mother?" he muttered under his breath.

Ginny heard him, but decided not to comment. Right now, she just wanted to make sure her best friend, her brother's girlfriend, was going to be okay.

When they got to the room, Ron went straight over to Hermione's bed and knealt in front of it so he could be eye level with her.

Ginny stood on the other side. "Hermione," she called in her normally soft tone.

"Mm?" Hermione mumbled, but didn't open her eyes.

Ron took Hermione's hand, causing her to open her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You're gonna get yourself in trouble!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with _you_?" he asked. "This is getting ridiculous!"

Hermione sat up and rolled her eyes. "Please don't swear," she muttered. "And don't tell anyone. Not even Madame Pomfrey. I'll be fine," she said.

"_That _would be the responsible thing to do, Hermione," Ginny said. "Telling someone."

"I don't wanna," she whined. "I've never been sick in all my life. Nobody needs to know that now."

Ron planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I need to know. Blimey, Mione, what if it's something big?"

"It's not," she said confidently. "It's just a stomach bug or something. Flu, I'm guessing. It **_is _**the beginning of December," she said.

Ron sighed. "Fine. Do what you want."

Hermione could tell that by his tone that he wasn't pleased with her...and she knew that he'd keep up his act until she gave in. "That won't work, Ron," she said, a smile playing on her lip.

Ron gave her his puppy- dog eyes and pouted cutely. "Please, Mione? _Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?_"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. He'd gotten to her. "Fine. I'll go talk to Madame Pomfrey later today."

"Promise?" Ron asked, the puppy- dog eyes still shining.

"I promise," Hermione couldn't help but smile and giggle just a little. She also couldn't resist ruffling his messy red hair. "You're just too cute to say 'no' to."

"I know," Ron beamed, smiling.

Ginny grabbed Ron's arm. "You better go before someone finds you missing."

Ron nodded. "I'm going, I'm going...sheesh."

Hermione gave Ron a sweet, quick kiss before Ginny dragged him out the door.

Once out in the halls, Ginny smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Ron smiled and retured her hug.

"I was worried...I know it sounds odd, but I was. She's one of the best friends I could have," Ginny explained.

"Doesn't sound odd," Ron said. "I was, too."

"Well...that's kind of different," Ginny shrugged. "She's your girlfriend."

Ron had to laugh. Sometimes Ginny was just too cute and sweet.

But still, as Ron made his way back to his room, he still couldn't help but think that there was something much bigger that was keeping Hermione sick like she was.

Just something...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**All right, tell me what you thought...and NO flames are allowed, please!**

**JayJay!**


	2. Beatings and Needings

**Thanks to my very first three reviewers! I greatly appreciate it and I'm glad you like this story thus far.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione woke up later that morning, feeling a lot better than she had earlier before.

She got dressed in the usual, threw on her black cloak, and finished off by tying her hair up in a neat ponytail.

She hated to break her promise to Ron that she had made earlier, but she felt no need to go to the ward, mainly because she was feeling a lot better and felt no urge to go. However, as bad as she felt about lying to Ron about going, she grabbed her books and met him, Ginny, and Harry in the Great Hall.

Although she had to admit to herself that her stomach still felt too queasy to eat, she settled herself by Ron and shot him a smile.

"Up now, are ya?" he asked through a mouthful of food, but it came out as, "Uf 'ow, are cha?"

Hermione made a face. "Huh? Honestly, Ron, swallow before you talk to me. I can't understand you."

Ron took a giant swallow and asked again, "Up now, are ya?" before digging in again.

"The way you're eating, it's like you haven't eaten in weeks!" Hermione scoffed, making the same face as Ginny, who was staring at both her brother and Harry, who was following Ron's lead.

"Af yoo seen Mafame 'Omfrey?" Ron asked.

Hermione just glared, sending him the signal to finish before he said something to her.

"Have you seen Madame Pomfrey?" he asked, wiping his mouth on his cloak's sleeve.

"Doooon't," Hermione sighed, licking her napkin, then wiping Ron's dirty sleeve. "Professor McGongall would have your head...your mum, too," she mumbled, occupied in cleaning.

"Are you bloody going to answer me, or just fuss over my robe?" Ron huffed.

Hermione thought of changing the subject. Anything was better than lying to him...and she wasn't very good at it. But maybe if she added a story to it...

"Yes, I did, now hold still!"

"What'd she say?" Ron asked, grabbing his fork with his free hand. "Is it anything major?"

"Just a little flu, like I told you," Hermione lied, still wiping off his sleeve. "Nothing to worry about."

"S'goood," Ron mumbled through another mouthful of food, some of it landing on Hermione.

Patiently, she closed her eyes and swallowed her frustration, then gingerly wiped off her face. "You're disgusting," she muttered under her breath.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the face Ron was making. The embarrassment was purely showing, as his whole face turned bright red.

"Embarrassing your girlfriend again, huh, Weasley?" an icy voice mocked.

Hermione felt a shiver crawl up her spine. This was just the very thing she needed to make her day better. _That no good, rotten little snake, _she thought. _I oughtta give him a slice of my mind._

Ron seemed to know what she was thinking. "Ignore him, Mione. Please don't get yourself in trouble."

But Hermione was barely listening to a word he was saying. All she could do was glare intensely at him...him being Draco Malfoy.

"Don't, Mione," Ron's voice crawled through her ears, but it was barely there.

Before she knew it, she stood up in blind fury, and smacked Malfoy straight across the face. A chorus of "ooh's" rang throughout the Hall.

"Don't you **_dare_** talk to him like that!" Hermione's voice grew icy and cold.

Malfoy, acting like he hadn't been smacked by a girl, stood up cooly. "Really? Tell me, how _should_ I talk to him? And more importantly, how could he even love a rotten little Mugblood like you?"

Gritting her teeth, Hermione shot him a furious punch, causing his nose to bleed.

Ron was mortified, Ginny was speechless, and Harry was at awe.

"**How _DARE_ you! I should have a mind to beat you 'till your dead!" **Hermione shrieked.

Ron broke free of his stupor and grabbed Hermione from behind by her arms. "Stop it," he hissed in her ear. "You're going to get in serious trouble!"

"Let her be, Weasley," Draco stood up once again. "Let her do what she's always wanted to."

"How do **_you _**know what she wants?" Harry spoke up.

"Ah, gonna speak up, eh, Potter?" Malfoy smiled a venomous smile, then turned back to Ron, who was still holding Hermione by the arms. "Let her loose. She's got all that anger...you wouldn't want it to turn on _you_ now...would you, Weasley?"

Surprisingly to both Harry and Ginny, Ron let go of Hermione, who looked like she was about to take a swinging pounce on Malfoy. But, she stayed where she was and hissed angrily, "You know what you are?"

Draco let that smile return. "Tell me."

**"You're a vicious, no good, rotten snake that thinks he's better than everyone else!"** she screamed, now up to his face in anger.

"Now, now, Granger," he continued with the smile plastered on his face. "What if your dear boyfriend found out, hmmm?" he whispered so only she could hear. "What then?"

"You're a lier," Hermione said throught gritted teeth. "That never happened! It was a dream!"

"Was it?" he replied cooly, before leaving, Goyle and Crabbe right behind him.

Hermione took sharp breathes, her chest feeling heavy as Ron, Ginny and Harry ran to her side. "Blimey, are you all right?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Let's go before Snape give us all detention," she rushed in one breath before grabbing her things and leaving.

Ron shot both Ginny and Harry a look. "Something's not right here," he said. "She's jumpy...and more secretive than normal...and Ginny doesn't have classes with us!"

Harry nodded. "I know...we better keep a close watch on her."

"Just to be safe," Ginny added. "Just to be safe."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All throught Potions class, Ron couldn't help but to glance every now and then secretly at Hermione.

Since the incident in the Great Hall, he'd noticed a behaviour change. She'd been quiet, not answering questions like she used too. He also noticed that she'd been placing her hand on her head and stomach now and then. This put a surge of worry throughout his whole body.

About three minutes later, Ron heard, "Miss Granger!" and dared to look up. Professor Snape was stopping at Hermione's table, where she looked at dazed and pale as ever, but evidently trying to make it seem like she was okay. He listened in closely and carefully. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't doze off in the middle of my class!" he spat.

Ron heard Hermione mutter, "Sorry. I won't." He made a mental note to ask Hermione what was wrong later after class.

But about five seconds later, there was a loud crash, the sound of something shattering and Ron heard both Parvati and Katie shriek and jump, and Harry said, "Hermione!"

Daring to turn around and look, Ron saw Hermione laying motionless on the floor, her potion mixture spilled far from her and glass shattered from one of the bottles.

In an instant, and not caring that Snape was yelling after him, nor that points would be taken from Gryffindor, Ron was picking her up and carrying her down to the ward, trying to wake her up the whole way there. "C'mon, Mione! Blimey! Wake up!"

"Ron! **RON**!"

Ron stopped for a moment only when he heard Harry bounding down after him. "Wait for me."

'You go get Gin," Ron said. "I'll take her to the ward...again."

Harry nodded and ran off in the opposite direction, running like he'd never ran before...and Ron doing the very same thing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, tell me again what you thought! And I hope this was a bit longer...if not, my apologies!**

**Oh, also let me know if anyone is out of character...EVER! Thanks!**

**JayJay!**


	3. Bad, Bad News

Thanks again for the reviews, everybody! And I'll be keeping dibs on this story for as long as I can during the rest of my school's semester and junk.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ron hated waiting. It was just one of the many things he wasn't particularly good at. It was also one of the things his whole family had always told him. He was an impatient Weasley.

To Ron, it seemed like hours before Madame Pomfrey came to him. Immediately, he jumped out of his chair. "Is she alright?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "She'll be fine."

"Is it worse than earlier when you saw her?" Ron asked eagerly, hoping that wasn't the case.

Madame Pomfrey made a face. "_Earlier?_ Mister Weasley, this is the first time I saw Miss Granger."

Ron was as confused as her. "That's impossible. She told me at breakfast this morning that she had seen you! I told her to because—because she was throwing up again, and—and-"

"**_Again?_** What do you mean again?" Madame Pomfrey was eyeing Ron questionably.

"She's been up early every morning getting sick…and she'd been complaining of headaches and—and…" Ron didn't know what else to say. Hermione had actually _lied_ to him about what was wrong with her? She actually lied to him.

Ron broke free of his thoughts. "What happened to her **_NOW_**?" he asked, begging to know.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Well, it seems to me that she just passed out, really."

Ron made a face. "Huh? Wh—wha—how?"

"Well….I have a theory, judging on what you told me and what just happened, but I want to make sure before I tell you…in case I'm wrong," she told Ron before disappearing behind the ward's door again.

Ron sighed. Waiting…again. And he was so confused on why Hermione had lied to him and what Madame Pomfrey could possibly think what else it could be. He was just downright lost.

Twenty minutes later, Madame Pomfrey came back. "She—she wants to see you."

Ron rushed right by her without another word, both angry and frustrated.

He saw Hermione lying on a bed, still pale, but her eyes were open and looking at him…almost as if she was pleading him.

But Ron paid no attention…he was in such blind fury like he'd never experienced in all his life. "How could you?" he yelled.

Hermione said nothing, but lowered her eyes as Ron knelt in front of her bed. "Answer me, Mione. Why would you lie to me?"

Hermione dared to look at him. "I—I couldn't tell you the truth. I felt fine, Ron, I did! I thought maybe everything was going to be okay throughout the day! So…I didn't go. I thought,…" she let the tears trickle down her face.

Ron's anger melted then. "Don't cry, please. Why didn't you just tell me you were feeling okay?"

"Because…" Hermione wiped her nose. "You made me promise. Then after the ordeal in the Hall, I started feeling funny again. But I didn't want to say anything because I had told you that I already came here and…" she let her voice trail. "Then in Potions class, I knew something was wrong…knew something was worse than I thought. But I figured that I'd be okay until after class."

"But you didn't," Ron said, wiping her cheeks. "You collapsed right in front of everybody, and Harry and I had to take you out of the class."

Hermione nodded and sat up, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I should've told you this morning."

"Mister Weasley," Madame Pomfrey called. "A word with you, please."

Ron nodded. "I'll be back," he smiled at Hermione before following Madame Pomfrey out of the ward.

"Is there more to the story I'm not getting?" Ron asked.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "She…she didn't want me to tell you after she found out."

"Tell me. If it's something I need to know, I need to know!" Ron let his voice tense just a little bit out of worry and love for his girlfriend.

"Miss Granger is pregnant."

Ron's head began spinning as he sat in a nearby chair. "Wh—what do you mean? H—How?"

"It explains a lot," she told Ron, who was burying his head in his hands. "She'll tell you in her own good time…until then, I'd keep it to myself," she advised.

"Wait!" Ron lifted his head. "Harry, what about him? Can I tell him?" he pleaded.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Him only. And I suggest that when Miss Granger tells you, you both head to Dumbledore and explain."

Ron nodded, numb all over. How could he have let this happen? He never did want to hurt Hermione…never in any way. He loved her and would do anything for her…so what had gone wrong?

He found the strength in his legs and ran…ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he was sure he'd find Harry.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ron ran inside, only to find Katie Bell…but then looked farther in the corner of the room. There, sitting with Ginny, was Harry.

Ron was sure that he was telling Ginny everything he knew so far. He gulped and grabbed Harry by the arm when he reached the table. "We need to talk…now," he huffed.

"Oookay," Harry looked at Ginny. "Be right back," he said, confused as to what Ron wanted to say.

Ron dragged his best friend to the darkest corner of the room so that Ginny and Katie couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Blimey, Ron! What's the rush for?" Harry asked, just as confused as before.

"It's…it's Mione. I—I did something terrible to her! Just…just mind blowing I tell you!" Ron was breathing heavily, obviously scared.

Harry put his hands on Ron's shoulders, in hopes of calming him slightly. "Ron, deep breathes. What about Hermione?"

Ron's face suddenly twisted in fear. "I'm gonna be expelled for this, I know it! What'll I tell Dumbledore? What'll I tell my _MUM_?" he asked hysterically.

"Ron!" Harry gave his friend a slight smack. "What is going on?"

"I—I got her pregnant, Harry! I did!" Ron rushed in one breath. "Oh, I'm in big trouble, Harry! Bloody big trouble!" Ron said, his hands shaking.

Harry was taking time to swallow the information. "What about Ginny? You've got to tell her!"

Ron shot a death glare, which, for Harry, was unusual. "I will **NOT** tell my baby sister the very thing I told her to stay clear of! The _VERY _mistake I told her not to make that I did!" Ron was going into hysteria.

Harry grabbed Ron and shook him lightly. "Get a hold of yourself, Man! Does Hermione know that you know?"

Ron shook his head, too shaken up to speak anymore.

"Blimey…why not?"

"M—Madame Pomfrey told me that—she'd tell me when she was—ready," Ron stuttered.

Both boys stood in silence, Ron shaking violently everywhere. Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand soon, his legs were so badly shaken up. "I'm not ready," Ron mumbled, shaking his head. "I can't be a daddy yet….I'm only fifteen and a half!"

"Blimey, Ron! Keep it down if you don't want Ginny to hear!" Harry scolded.

Ron took some shaky steps out of the corner, Harry following closely behind, in case he had a sudden collapse under the shocking pressure.

Ginny looked scared to look at him. "Ron…are you okay?"

Ron didn't say anything…he just stared into space, shaking.

"Ronny?" Ginny stood in front of him, "Ronny? What happened?" she gently took her brother's trembling hand, which made him jump slightly and nervously. "Ron…it's Ginny," she said softly, eyeing him. "Ronny, what's wrong?"

Only Ron didn't answer. He just broke out in crying and Ginny gave him a loving embrace. She looked at Harry. "Is—is he okay?"

Harry didn't answer her. He really didn't know. He just stared at a shaken up Ron, who looked as much as a little kid as he'd ever be. But someone had to be truthful to Ginny…so why not him? "I don't know, Ginny. I really don't know."

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**How was that? Please let me know!**

**JayJay!**


	4. It Just Got Worse

**I know, I know! Poor Ron! lol...I promise, though, I won't make him go too insane! I promise you that! 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ron was scared out of his wits for the rest of the day.

He said nothing to anybody, and he kept to himself, which was really kind of out of the normal for him. Both Ginny and Harry hated to see him in this state, but allowed Ron to have his space to do whatever he wanted to and needed to. Whatever would make him the slightest bit happy.

It was later that night when Ron was in his four- poster bed, crying silently to himself, imagining all the things his mother, Molly Weasley would say. He was almost too scared to let her know of it. But with brothers like he had, and with a sister like Ginny, who was bound to find out with her smarts, it was more than likely that she would find out one way or another. But to Ron, it felt like he needed to be the one to tell her. Him more than anybody else in the world, for that matter.

He got up, grabbed a piece of parchment from a nearby table, and his quill. He stole down to the library, being as silent as he could, so not to get caught, and when he reached the library doors, he opened it slowly and carefully. _"Lumos,_" he muttered, his face still teary, and his eyes red. Instantly, a few candles here and there lit up, and Ron stole to a far away spot from the door and started writing, his teardrops leaking on the paper, leaving blotches:

_**Dear Mum, **_

_**Blimey, I don't know where to start. I'm up to my knees and at the end of my wand in trouble. I'm scared, Mum, I really am this time. I don't know what to say to anybody once she tells me herself. I don't know who to talk to. I just don't want to get expelled from school. **_

Ron stopped for a moment to wipe his nose on his pajama sleeve and dry his eyes just a little. Then, he continued,

_**I guess it all started when Hermione got sick. She's been sick for a while, like I'd told you before. We all thought that it was just the flu or something. So, I asked her to go to the ward before coming to breakfast, and she told me that she did. She lied to me, Mum. She lied to me. **_

_**But I didn't know that until she collapsed in the middle of Professor Snape's class and Harry and I had to take her to the ward ourselves. It was then that I found out from Madame Pomfrey that Hermione hadn't been to the ward earlier that day. I had explained everything that had been going on the past weeks to Hermione. She went back to check on Mione again...then she came back and told me the most frightening news I could get. It's shook me up all day and it's got me scared out of my wits so bad, I'm crying...hence the splotches on the letter. **_

_**Mum, Mione's pregnant. I don't know what to do...and I was almost scared to tell you. I knew how furious you'd be at me, but I wanted to tell you more'n anybody else telling you. I'd rather have you have heard it from me than anybody else, I mean. **_

**_Mum, please don't be angry with me too much. I'm already too much mad at myself for letting this happen. Some big brother I am for Ginny to look up to, eh? I feel so stupid...making the very mistake I wouldn't and I didn't want her to._**

Ron stopped, dropped his quill and sobbed loudly. After writing what he did about being someone for Ginny to look up to, he'd lost it completely. Ginny was his world...he'd never want to hurt her, especially by the example that he'd set that he'd been trying to protect her of all along. He didn't believe that this'd happened. Ginny was practically the only person in the family (besides his mom) that would love him no matter what. Would be with him no matter what he would've done...but this was far beyond forgivable and loveable. So very far beyond it.

Ron dried his eyes, then finished off saying, I'm sorry for the interruption in my letter,

_** Mum. I-- I had to think things over. I'm in big trouble, Mum. Madame Pomfrey wants Mione and I to talk to Dumbledore as soon as she tells me. But what then, Mum? What then? I'm afraid I'll get expelled or worse! I don't want to...and I don't want Mione to, either. What do I do? I need your help. **_

_**Please send a letter ASAP back with Pig. **_

**_I love you very much,_**

**Ron**

Ron folded up his letter and stole to the Owlery to send his letter with his pet owl, Pig.

His face stained in tears, he tied the letter to Pig's leg. "Send this to Mum," he choked. "And hurry back with a replay as soon as you can."

Pig nipped Ron's finger affectionately, then flew off into the night, and Ron could do nothing but wait for a reply letter so anxiously.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was even a miracle that Ron had slept that night at all. He felt like he'd been tossing and turning all night, and according to Harry, it'd been true. He felt groggy and exhausted, barely awake to get through the door. He barely ate breakfast, which worried both Ginny and Harry to the brim.

Later after class, Harry had pulled Ron aside. "Ron, I want you to listen to me."

Ron nodded groggily, his eyelids half open.

"You can't let Hermione being pregnant with your child be the death of you! You barely slept last night and you barely ate today! You're always hungry!" Ron nodded again, but rubbed his eyes so that he was somewhat awake. "I- I know. But I'm scared, you know?" he said. "Think about it, Harry: say hypothetically that you and Ginny were together--"

Harry turned pink, which then made Ron's ears turn red. "Just **pretend**, okay? For my sake?"

Harry huffed, "Fine"

Ron looked at Harry, whose face was still pink. "What if _you_ found out that _Ginny_ was pregnant out of the blue with your child?" he asked, shooting a apologetic look. "What would you do? Act like everything's bloody okay?"

Harry mulled it over for a few moment, trying to avoid eye contact with him."I-- I guess I'd be like you," he said. "But I'd at least eat," he joked, sending a smile at Ron.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know. I was just feeling queasy, that's all," he mumbled massaging his stomach gingerly. "Still hurts."

Harry nodded, then said, "You gotta tell Ginny."

Ron nodded, tears brimming his brown eyes. "I don't wanna," he said hoarsely.

"She'll find out sooner or later, Ron," Harry told his friend gently. "You're not going to be able to hide it forever."

Ron nodded again. "I know," his voice shook. "I- I just don't want her to make the same mistake I did. I don't want her to hate me."

"How could she hate you?" Harry asked, incredulous. Ron shrugged. "She just could."

"She won't...and she won't make the same mistake you did with Hermione. You know why?"

Ron nodded 'no', his stomach feeling worse. He was pretty sure that he was going to hurl any second.

"Because she has you for a brother, Ron. Don't let your mistake keep you from being the Ron Ginny knows and love, okay? She's-- uh-- kind of scared," he added with a small hint of worry. And for a moment, a moment only, Ron thought that the last part of the sentence was out of worry for Ginny. After all, Ginny had told him that she'd liked Harry, and made him swear not to tell. But, Ron couldn't resist.

He smiled, "You know what, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"She likes you-- Ginny-- she really does," he told him with a smile. "Don't tell her I told you. I'd be in bigger trouble with that alone than when she finds out what I did to Mione."

Harry nodded, his ears bright red now. "I won't. You've got my word for it."

**"Weasley!" **

Ron flinched at the sound of Professor McGongall's voice piercing through the hallways. "Y- yes?" he stammered, leaving Harry and forcing his eyes to look at her...hoping in the bottom of his heart that she hadn't just yet found out about Hermione.

"Granger needs you," she said. "I'd go now if I were you. I won't hold it against you if you're a little late for my class, seeing how she's in the ward and sick."

Ron nodded and started off, but McGongall stopped him again, "Mister Weasley!"

Ron whipped around, "Yes, Professor?"

"No more than fifteen minutes!" she advised. "Or else...you know the consequences."

Ron nodded. "I understand," he smiled before taking off in the direction of the ward.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ron went into the ward without much trouble, finding Hermione lying down, her face looking a little less pale, but flushed nonetheless.

"Mione?" Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hi, Ron. Got my call?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Ron nodded and forced a smile, sitting in the chair next to her bed. "You okay?" he asked, so really wanting to ask, **"How could you not tell me that you were pregnant with my kid!" **

"Okay...I guess," she answered, sitting up. "Ron, there's something I really want to tell you...but you have to promise me that you won't flip out."

Ron sighed. He knew what was coming, so why not tell her now that he already knew? "Hermione...it's okay. I-- I already know."

Hermione was shocked. "You-- you do?"

"Why didn't you want Madame Pomfrey to tell me that you were pregnant instead of leaving me out in the cold about it?" Ron asked, taking her hand gently. Hermione looked directly into his eyes. "Because, Ron! I don't know who the daddy is right now." **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**How's that for a nice cliffie for you? lol **

**JayJay! **


	5. Cold Memory

**Thanks for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate them.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wh- What-- do you mean?" Ron's voice shook, as if he were almost scared to ask. "You haven't been-- you know...cheating on me behind my back now, have you?"

Hermione'e eyes filled with tears at that thought and she shook her head. "No, no, Ron! I would **never** do that to you!" she assured, getting out of bed and staring at the hurt in Ron's eyes. "I would **_NEVER _**want to hurt you," she told him, making his teary face look at her.

"Then why aren't you sure if this child is mine?"

"There-- there's something I didn't tell you before. Something I didn't **want **to tell you," Hermione sat at the foot of the bed ringing her hands together. "And I didn't want Harry to tell you either."

"What? _Harry's _in on this too?"

Hermione looked at him. "He didn't know I was pregnant. He only knew what I'm about to tell you."

Ron nodded. "Tell me."

Hermione sighed. "It was just three weeks ago..."

**Flashback:**

**_Hermione and Ron stopped when they came to the front door of the room she had with three other girls and turned to each other, hands still connected with each other._**

_**Hermione smiled. Ron was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. He was her whole world. "'Night," she whispered, wrapping him in a hug.**_

_**Ron smiled and returned the hug warmly. "'Night, Mione. I love you."**_

_**"Love you, too," she smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lips before going into the room.**_

_**Hermione felt like the happiest person alive that night as she changed into her gown and crawled into her four- poster bed. The happiest girl ever...**_

"What happened after you fell asleep?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes teared up and she was barely able to talk, but she continued on with her story,

_**Hermione had heard something...or rather someone at that. She opened her eyes and lit her bedside candle with her wand and looked around. Nobody seemed to be in the room, but she still had the feeling of being watched...**_

_**Bravely, she got out of bed, the cold floor sending chills up her spine. She wasn't so sure that she was pretending anymore. Someone was in the room, probably just waiting for the right moment to get her or something.**_

_**Hermione dared to go out into the dark, deserted hallways, only to be met by Draco Malfoy.**_

_**She jumped only slightly. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.**_

_**"Wating," he said simply.**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"You," he shot her an evil smile, pulled out his wand and turned it on her.**_

_**"What're you doing?" she shrieked.**_

_**"Dazing you," Malfoy smiled. "You won't remember a thing until it's all over."**_

_**"Wha- what's all over?"**_

_**"You'll know," he told her before placing the Dazing Charm on her.**_

"You mean...?" Ron dared to ask.

"He dazed me, Ron...then...the rest is too terrible to say," she mumbled.

"Tell me, Mione! I'll kill him, mind you!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "He...he took me into the Slytherin Common Room..."

**_Hermione was dazed, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on. "What're we doing here?" she asked, her voice seemed dreamy._**

_**"Making you mine," Malfoy answered, leading her into a far away corner.**_

_**"Yours?" Hermione still had the feeling that the charm was making her fall for Draco.**_

_**"All mine," he whispered in her ear before kissing and licking her neck tenderly.**_

_**"Why me?" Hermione asked.**_

_**"Why not you?" he answered in between kisses, his hands making their way to her nightgown straps.**_

_**"You hate me," she answered, getting lost in the kisses, now extremely unknowing.**_

_**"That was just me playing hard to get, Mione," Malfoy told her. "You're so beautiful...just like your mother," he smiled at her.**_

_**"How do you know my mother?" Hermione asked, feeling as though the charm was now wearing off.**_

_**"I've seen her, Hermione. I've seen pictures. You're the splitting image of her."**_

_**Hermione didn't see Harry standing in the other corner as Malfoy continued kissing her and touching her all over. Hermione was starting to feel back to normal, but she couldn't do it on her own...there was something Draco needed to say before the charm completely wore off...**_

****"What did he say?" Ron asked, anger reflecting off his tone. "Tell me, Mione!"

Hermione looked at Ron, her face stained in tears. "He said..."

**_"Your mine now, Mione. You're in my spell...and you can't break free from it."_**

_**Hermione snapped back into reality and noticed that she was half dressed and tried to break free of Draco, yelling with tears running down her face, "RON! SOMEONE HELP ME!"**_

**_Draco got forceful. He pinned Hermione's hands to the stone wall. "You can't get help, Mione. You're mine now. You're in my spell I placed on you. You _CAN'T GET FREE."**

_**"Not if I can help her!" Harry's voice rang out through the Slytherin Common Room.**_

_**Draco turned around and dropped Hermione on the floor. "Potter," he smirked. "Come to rescue her, have you?"**_

_**Harry held his wand to Malfoy's throat. "You turn that spell of her NOW! I won't have my best friend's heart be broken!"**_

_**"Fine," he spat. "But she'll have to be scarred forever by this night. I'll have my way with that only!"**_

_**Harry nodded, Hermione sobbing, pulling her nightgown on her chest. "Fine. I'll live with that deal."**_

_**Malfoy did what he'd told Harry, then Harry told him, "Get out...before I call for a teacher."**_

_**Draco ran, afraid that Harry'd do much more than that while Harry helped a stricken Hermione on her feet.**_

_**"Don't tell Ron!" she sobbed, Harry giving her a comforting hug.**_

_**"I won't."**_

_**"Thank you," she gasped. "You saved my life."**_

**End of Flashback**

Ron was silent for what seemed like hours, pacing in front of Hermione, who was on the bed. "I'll kill him," he whispered, then yelled, **"I'LL KILL HIM!"**, making Hermione jump a little.

Hermione buried her face in her hands, sobbing at reviving the memory of that horrible night. She screamed in her hands, **_"I'M SORRY, RON! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THAT! I BARELY EVEN KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!"_**

****"Mione..." Ron took her in a hug, letting her cry and scream in his shoulder.

"Make him pay," she said. "Make him **_pay_** for the misery he put me through!"

Ron rubbed her back tenderly. "I will," he said, his voice filled with hurt and hate. "You can bet on it."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tell me what you thought. This chapter was mainly centered around the memory of that night. The next chapter, they'll be a lot more drama added! lol**

**JayJay!**


	6. They're in for It

**Oh, don't worry, Ron'll get him...but, will he also get in MAJOR trouble? Well, we'll see.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day...er.. rather that night, Hermione was released from the ward and free to go about her daily school rounds, which made Ron both happy and a little angry. And also, to Ginny, a little bit over- protective of her.

But since Ron had heard Hermione's story, he was determined to make sure it never happened again...and he was bound determined that he was going to make Malfoy pay big time. That thought alone shook his nerves just a little bit, but he kept remembering Hermione's night and made up his mind in the end.

Only thing was: Hermione didn't know that he was going to do something drastic.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were walking together from their last classes down the the Hall for lunch, Hermione was silent. She still knew that Ron hadn't told Ginny and that he didn't want to...but she did. Ginny was her best friend and her brother was her boyfriend...so why was Ron keeping this all a big secret from Ginny? Hermione couldn't even figure it out...which was the first.

Hermione broke out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice, "Bailed your girlfriend out of the ward, I see, Weasley," drawled Draco, smirking.

Hermione looked at Ron, who's eyes showed the ultimate anger and hate like she'd never seen.

He started towards Malfoy, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Don't, Ron...please...forget about what I said! Don't get yourself in trouble!"

But Ron didn't listen, he simply shook Hermione's hand off his arm and continued on.

"This isn't going to end well," Hermione said.

"Tell me about it," said Harry and Ginny together.

Ron and Draco stood in the middle of the hall, pretty much face- to- face. "How dare you do that to her," Ron hissed angrily. "How **_dare _**you touch her!"

Draco merely laughed. "What are you talking about, you poor, useless git?"

Hermione had enough anger in her to stop the whole thing...to fight Ron's battle for him. But Ginny and Harry both grabbed her arm.

"Let him do this for once," Harry told her. "Let him fight for once in his life."

Hermione nodded, but still felt the anger in her. She so wanted to kick his butt...

"Don't play stupid with me, Malfoy!" Ron's tone was bursting with hate. "I know what you did to her...I **KNOW **what you did to Hermione!"

"What' going on?" the familiar voice of Fred Weasley asked behind Hermione.

"Long story, just watch," Hermione said.

"Is that Ron?" George Weasley, Fred's twin brother, asked, shock in his voice.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yeah...that's Ron."

Malfoy smiled,a s if now knowing what Ron was referring to. "It's not my fault she fell for the charm, Weasley," he spat. "Why does it matter now, anyway? Oh, that's right...it **doesn't.**"

Ron, in absolute blind fury, socked Draco in the face, causing Draco to fall back.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were in awe. "Did you see that?" Fred asked.

"That was the most powerful punch I'd ever seen coming from him," Ginny said.

"He's got this fight all wrapped up," George smiled.

"Oh, don't be _too_ sure," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You guys haven't seen the worst of Malfoy yet."

Ron stared at Malfoy, who was bleeding slightly from the lip. "It **_does _**matter, and I have every intension on knowing why you did it!" he yelled.

Draco stood up again. "Alright, Weasley. You want to know why? Fine: **THERE WAS NO REASON."**

Ron was taken aback for words. So he had inflicted all this pain and misery on Hermione for fun? Itw as enough to make Ron kill him.

"It was out of fun, then?" Ron asked, angrier than ever.

Draco smiled, "Yeah...it was. And the best part is: It **_was _**fun."

"Not for her!" Ron shouted, pointing at Hermione. "You scarred her for life with that night!"

"And, I would have gotten away with it," Malfoy continued, acting as if Ron had said nothing, "If it weren't for _him_," he finished, pointing at Harry.

"Leave him out of this!" Ron said. "I don't care if he was there or not, I want to make you pay for the misery you put her through!"

Malfoy sniggered. "**YOU** are going to make **ME** pay? Oh, this'll be good."

"I already slugged you once, Malfoy...and I'll do it **TWICE **are hard!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione whimpered and covered her eyes.

"He's either gonna wind up in trouble major or dead," Fred shrugged.

Ginny looked at him. "**NOT **helping!"

Fred shrugged again. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Give me your best...I'd like to see you try," Malfoy snickered.

Before anybody knew it, Ron had pinned Draco to the ground. "I usually wouldn't hurt **ANYBODY**," Ron hissed. "But I'm going to make an exception in this case."

"Make it stop," Hermione whimpered, hands still over her eyes.

"If you **EVER **touch her again, I'll make **_sure_** I have your head!" Ron growled.

"I'd like to see you try that. When my father hears about this-- "

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FATHER THINKS OR WHAT HE'LL SAY!" **Ron shouted at the top of his lungs before Malfoy gave him a nasty slug in the face.

"Ohh," Hermione peeked through her fingers.

"He'll be fine," Fred assured. "Erm...right, George?"

"Oh- yeah...great."

"Shut up, both of you, just _SHUT UP_!" Hermione hissed.

Ron got on his knees, blood dripping from his nose onto the floor.

When he got the strength to stand up, he pulled out his wand, determined to get back at Draco. But before he could say or do anthing, someone grabbed his hand.

Hermione dared to look. "Oh, blimey, no..." she moaned. "not now...please!"

Ron dared to turn around. Then, he gulped. "H- Hi, Professor McGongall...Snape," he mumbled under his breath.

McGongall let go of Ron's wrist, and Ron just continued to look down, his nose still dripping and Malfoy's lip doing the same.

"Where is Miss Granger?"

Ron pointed to the stairs, and Hermione got a sinking feeling in her heart.

"Dumbledore would like to see you, Granger, and Malfoy now," she said. "Professor Snape and I will take you down there."

Fred and George stared at Hermione. "What'd you do?" Fred asked.

But Hermione couldn't answer. She knew that they were all in deep trouble.

They were all going to get what was coming at them...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**UH- OH! **

**JayJay**


	7. Judgments and Results

**Okay, sorry for keeping you waiting...I've had a rough week. lol**

**Just a note to everyone here: On the week of Jan. 24th to the 27th, I will NOT be here, due to studying like a maniac for my Regents. Cool? Okay.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione gently nudged Ron's side as they walked through the long corridors, lead by Professors McGongall and Snape. "See what you get us into?" she hissed.

"**_ME?_** You were the one who wanted me to make him pay!" Ron defended.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't mean get us sent to Dumbledore's office, you git!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his eyes to the floor.

Hermione laced her fingers through Ron's. "I love you, and you know that. But I hate when you get yourself in over your head in trouble, okay?"

Ron nodded.

"You sure you're okay?"

Ron only nodded again, telling Hermione that he was lying big time. But she waved it off, deciding to let him be.

When they arrived at the door of the office, McGongall uttered the password, which let them in, Hermione feeling Ron's hand shaking and now becoming sweaty.

"It'll be okay," she assured. "Just relax, okay?"

Ron nodded for the fourth or fifth (Hermione lost count) time since the fight.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, waiting for the okay to sit down, Ron's hand now shaking horribly, which made Hermione's hand do the same. She gave a gentle squeeze and he slowly began to calm down.

"You three may sit," McGongall told them.

Ron was, unfortunately, in the middle seat, Hermione on one side of him, and Malfoy on the other. Looking like he was about to throw up, he told Hermione, "I can't do this! I can't!"

"Shh...yes you can, Ron. I'm right here. Anything you say, I can back it up," she told him, ignoring Malfoy's sneering.

"Miss Granger," Snape's voice spoke next as he stood by her chair. "There will be no backing up any story of anybody's. If anything, you stick with your story and yours alone, am I clear?"

Hermione looked dead ahead, and said, "Whatever you say."

Ron's mouth dropped open. Never in his life had he heard Hermione talk like that to a teacher. **Never.**...well...except for the Divination teacher. But at least not to McGongall or Snape.

But, not making notice of it and further complicating matters, Ron also looked straight ahead, being submersed in his thoughts.

What if Dumbledore found out about Hermione? What if he was taking the blame for it, when for all they knew, it could be Malfoy's child? What if it really _was_ his? Then what would happen? And what if he got a bad message from his mother and someone in the school got their hands on it?...er...more like a teacher or another adult for that matter.

All these thoughts crowded Ron's head as he watched Dumbledore take his seat at his desk. He noticed that Hermione's head went down and wondered if she was as scared as he was.

The room was dead silent for a while, and it wasn't until McGongall spoke up, that Hermione and Ron really started to feel antsy: "Weasley and Malfoy were in the hallway...fighting."

Ron dared to look up. He touched his dried- bloody nose and winced. It still hurt. A flutter of hope rose in him. If this was the only reason why they were here, then maybe Hermione and him wouldn't get into so much trouble just yet.

"I am aware, Minerva," Dumbledore finally said. "But that isn't the reason why I called them here."

Ron's heart sank rock bottom. This was trouble, he knew it. And he was almost right smack in the center of it.

The looks of confusion crossed both Snape and McGongall's faces, and Dumbledore excused them: "Please give us sometime to talk about it," he said calmly as McGongall was about to give an exception. "I will explain everything later on."

Hermione was sure her face was pink with nervousness as both Professors left the office, leaving only her, Ron, Malfoy, and Dumbledore.

"WH- what are we here for, Sir?" Hermione dared to ask, watching Ron's expression.

"This is specifically for the matter of you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore told her, making her ears pink again.

Hermione knew she was in trouble. There was no other reason why they'd be talking about her with Ron and Draco in the same room as her. No other reason at all.

"But first, before we get to that, I'd like to bring someone else in..."

Hermione closed her eyes and said again and again in her head, _Please not Harry, please not Harry, pleeeeease..._

"You may come in now, Mister Potter."

_NO!_

Hermione opened her eyes and felt the nervousness rushing over her faster than she'd expected and felt like she was about to vomit. She heard Draco sigh in anger and knew that he wasn't expecting Harry to show up...and he didn't want him to.

Harry took a seat on the other side of Hermione and looked relatively calm, which made Hermione suspect that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Now," Dumbledore spoke once Harry sat down, and sat down at his desk. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to discuss the matter."

"What matter?" Hermione blurted out, unintentionally. She quickly covered her mouth and her face turned red of embarrassment.

Dumbledore merely smiled at her. "That's quite alright, Miss Granger. Anytime you'd like to speak out, feel freely to do so."

Hermione nodded, but still felt out of place...especially with Malfoy's stare hunting her down and Ron slightly shook his head. "Sorry," she mumbled and sank back into her chair.

Dumbledore nodded as a reply, then began, "After having a word with Madame Pomfrey and Mister Potter, I have come up with several resons why I brought you four here today."

Hermione cast a nervous glance at Ron the same time he was giving her one.

"But before I get to that, I was under the impression that there was a--let us say, mishap between Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore continued as Hermione shrank back into her state of mind of that night.

"Miss Granger, would you mind explaining what happened to me?"

Hermione was frozen in the thought of that night. She wasn't even in the room anymore.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Mione?" Ron tried to pry her out of her stupor. He knew that whenever she had to bring up that night, she acted this way and it took her a while to bring her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"She gets like this when she has to think of that night," Ron explained. "It'll take her a while to-- "

"I had just went into the room I have with the three other Gryffindor girls," Hermione said automatically.

"Go on," Dumbledore was listening openly.

"It was probably around midnight or so. I had woken up because I heard something or someone. I grabbed my lite candle and walked out the hall, just outside my bedroom's door. I met Draco just outside the door..." her sentence trailed off, trying to keep back the tears she was trying to cover.

"Go on," Ron said. "You're almost there and done."

Hermione gulped. "He placed a Dazed Charm on me. He dazed me so that I would follow him into the Slytherin Common Room, and I did. I knew what was going on, but the Charm had taken full control over me. I couldn't do anything.."

"Understood," Dumbledore told her. "Please, continue."

"He started talking to me so sweetly. Backed me into a corner of the room and started kissing and touching me all over," Hermione said, staring straight ahead.

"A lie," Malfoy sneered.

"Ignore him, go on," Harry told Hermione.

"He said something-- "

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"He told me that I was in the spell he'd placed on me. That I was his and I couldn't break free. It was then that the charm wore off and I saw Harry standing in the corner. I was screaming and crying for help, trying to break away from Draco, and I couldn't understand why Harry was just standing there. It wasn't until a few milli- minutes later that Harry spoke up. Draco dropped me on the floor and Harry made him promise to let me be, but Draco had to at least scar me for the rest of my life with that night. After that, he left and it was just me and Harry. He helped me up and I begged him not to tell Ron. But-- but then Ron found out only because I told him," she fnished. "That's it."

Dumbledore looked at Harry first. "Why did you take so long, Mister Potter?"

Harry swallowed. He hated speaking like this. It was like being in court. "I had the Invisibility Cloak with me, and I had went out in the middle of the night. I was going to the library to send a letter, and I didn't want anyone to see me. I saw Hermione and Malfoy in the hall, much like she'd said and watched him place the Charm on her. I was going to throw off the cloak then and do something, but I was-- I was kind of curious to see what he was going to do next..." Harry knew that what he'd said was the stiupd thing to do even as he'd said it. He'd let his best friend and best friend's girlfriend get raped by Malfoy only because he didn't know what he was going to do to her at the time.

But Dumbledore encouraged him on. "What else, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I followed them right into the Slytherin Common Room, listening to their conversation and clutching my wand tightly the whole way. When I saw Malfoy start to--erm-- 'harrass' (Malfoy sniggered at this) Hermione, I was frozen. I was too shocked to do anything. My cloak slipped off, but I knew that Malfoy was too busy to notice, but Hermione was staring right at me..."

"So why didn't you come help me then?" Hermione spat. "Why did you wait!"

"Miss Granger, please let him finish!" Dumbledore told her in a firm voice.

Hermione nodded.

"I knew that Malfoy was talking and I know the Dazed Charm well. I knew that he had to say what he told you before I could do anything. And when he'd said it, I knew my timing was right."

"So you did exactly what Miss Granger told me in her story?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir. I did."

Malfoy had nothing to say. With witnesses like that, and nobody to back him up, he knew he was in for it.

Dumbledore looked at Draco. "Mister Malfoy, judging by what Miss Granger and Mister Potter have told me, I certainly find you guilty of what you have done to her."

Draco sighed angrily, "I'm in a lot more trouble than Weasley? Haven't you heard what _he's _done to Granger?"

Dumbledore looked at Ron. "I have heard the issue with Miss Granger from Madame Pomfrey."

Ron's faced drained and he looked like he was about to vomit as Draco had a smug smile plastered on his face. "I-- I..." Ron coudln't find any words to say.

Hermione jumped out of her seat. "I don't know whose it is!" she said. "Don't blame Ron until we know for sure, please!" she begged, near tears.

Harry came behind her, since Ron was busy vomiting in a nearby pail. "C'mon, Hermione. It'll be okay."

Hermione got into her chair with some force from Harry and watched Ron.

"I am not blaming anyone, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, pulling out a piece of parchment from a drawer in his desk. "Not yet, anyway."

"W- what are those?" Ron asked in between quick breaths.

"Test results?" Hermione asked, slowly beginning to rise out of her chair, only to be pinned back down by Harry's strong hands.

"Let her-- get them..." Ron told Harry.

Unwillingly, but doing it for his friends, Harry let go of a teary Hermione, who stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Do you know?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, I do. And as soon as you find out, I'll make the punishments."

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked, standing behind Hermione, next to Ron, trying to get him to calm down enough to the point where he'd stop vomiting.

Hermione nodded beaking the wax seal. "Yes, yes...I **have** to know."

Once Hermione broke the seal, she closed her eyes and took a big breath. From there, she opened the letter.

"Oh, God..." she covered her mouth.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**How's that for a cliffhanger?**

**Sorry too keep you in suspense, but that's what makes a GREAT story, right?**

**JayJay!**


	8. Daddy and Letter

**After leaving you all in EXTREME anxious wait that you all hate, I am glad to announce that I am back!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh God..." Hermione covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

Ron looked up at her. "What?"

Hermione just shook her head and let the tears flow. "Oh God, oh God..." she cried.

Ron forgot all nauseousness, stood up, and sprinted to Hermione. "Blimey! What is it?" he asked, his tone both worried and anxious.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and cried openly. "Oh...thank you, thank you!"

Ron broke into a smile. "Mione..." he looked at her teary face and eyes.

Hermione put Ron's face in her hands. "Thank you, Ron. Thank you, thank you!"

"Is it mine?"

Hermione nodded, smiling through the still- running tears. "It's yours! Your baby!"

Ron broke into a huge grin and hugged a very happy Hermione. "It's mine..."

Harry also smiled behind both Hermione and Ron. At least it was Ron's baby. At least they wouldn't be totally heart broken.

Ron sat back in his chair while Hermione dried her eyes and handed the parchment back to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Sir," she smiled before returning to her seat as well.

"Now, the matter of the punishments..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione smiled at Ron later that day. "How happy are you?"

"Extremely. Malfoy's got suspension for seven months and I now know that the baby's mine...er...which leaves one problem that **doesn't** make me happy."

Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I sent a letter to my Mum explaining everything. and about how upset at myself I was for setting this kind of an example for Ginny. I'm lucky if she sends me just a letter and not a...well...you know," Ron told her.

Hermione nodded. She perfectly understood. Ron's mom may send a Howler...which was something he didn't need. He really was lucky if he only got a letter. "We have so much to think about and do," Hermione sighed.

Ron's face drained. "I never thought about that."

"What?"

"We have no idea how to raise a child...not to mention that we have no money!" Ron's tone indicated that he was about to have a freakout and possibly a breakdown.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah...but I can read on it. We'll get it, Ron. Don't worry."

Ron sighed. "I just don't want to get into major trouble from my Mum. What if she kicks me out?"

Hermione'd had enough negative thinking. She swung herself around and stood directly in front of Ron. "Stop, Ron, just stop it! Enough with the negativity! She won't kick you out Ron! She just **can't and won't!**" Hermione was almost near tears. "I don't want to hear all this 'can't', 'won't' and 'what ifs'! I just don't!"

Ron sighed. He hated it when he got Hermione upset. "C'mere," he pulled Hermione, who buried her teary face in his chest, and gave her a warm hug. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I won't talk like that again. I promise you. We'll worry about everything later on, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I-- I have to get regular check ups Madame Pomfrey said and we'll have to go to St. Mungo's to find out when I'm going to be due..."

Ron nodded. "When?"

Hermione thought. "When I hit one month. We'll have to go to the hospital on a weekend and do all that stuff."

"Ron! Ron!"

Hermione and Ron spun around to find Ginny and Harry both running down the hall, Ginny holding a letter in her hand.

Ron looked like he was about to get sick again. "Blimey..."

"What?"

"Letter--- from-"

"Mum sent you a letter," Ginny said breathless, stopping in front of her brother.

Ron's shaking hand took the piece of parchment from his sister's hand. "I- I can't read it..."

Hermione cupped Ron's hands in her's. "Yes, you can. If anything, maybe she can help us."

"What if she can't?"

Hermione didn't have an answer. "I-- I'll think about it. Please just read it...please?"

Ron nodded, his face still pale, his trembling finger breaking the letter open.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all stood in silence as Ron read the letter and his face went from pale to paler and his eyes brimmed in tears.

Before anybody knew it, Ron had ran off with the letter without a word to any of them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oooh! Another cliffie? Yesh it is!**

**JayJay**


	9. Telling Ginny

Later that day, Ginny tried prying Ron out of the room, Harry and Hermione both behind her. The bedroom door had been locked, telling Ginny that something had gone horribly wrong in the letter...and she wanted to know why and what was going on.

"C'mon, Ron! Please let one of us in!" Ginny begged.

"No!" Ron's shaken voice shouted from the other side. "I want to be alone!"

Ginny looked at Hermione hopefully. "Think you could help him out?"

Hermione nodded and took Ginny's place in front of the door. "Ron, I don't know what your mum said in the letter, but it would help a lot if you told us. Let us help you, Ron. Especially me. I can't afford to lose you right now, I just can't."

Ginny cast a sideways look at Harry. "What does she mean by that?"

Harry, not thinking, started to say, "Well, your brother and Hermione are in a tight spot right now...", then heard Ron on the other side yell, "Don't you **_dare_** tell her, Harry! Don't you even _think_ about it!", making Hermione jump back from the door slightly.

Ginny looked more confused than ever. She forecefully took back the spot in front of the door. "If there's something going on Ronald, I want to know **_NOW_**," she spat, stomping her foot angrily.

Ron opened the door, his face red from crying and looked at Ginny. "Why, Gin? So you can go and do the VERY stupid thing I did? Not a chance, Ginny! **NOT. A. CHANCE!**"

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and tore the letter from his hand.

Ron just stood there, not objecting, not even trying to stop her. But by the look on her face, he started crying all over again.

"What's it say?" Harry asked behind Hermione's should, only speaking in a tone she could hear and not Ginny.

"I-- I can't even say it," Hermione gasped. "It's terrible. Who would have ever thought...?"

"Lemme see," Harry took the letter from Hermione and started reading as well, also shocked by the news. And without thinking, he blurted out, "She kicked you out?"

**"WHAT?"** Ginny yelled looking at Ron. "What the bloody hell did you do?" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't swear," Hermione told her gently.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, drying her eyes. "You just can't get kicked out, Ron! You **can't**!" she sobbed, hugging her brother around the waist.

Ron dried his eyes knelt, hugging Ginny back. "What'd you do?" she sobbed. "I want to know everything."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Think it's best if I told her myself? Then she can come talk to you?"

Hermione nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be in the library for the time being."

Harry nodded as well. "I'll go with her. Help he find whatever she needs."

Ron agreed and disappeared down the halls with Ginny, Hermione hoping that she'd take it just as well as Ron and her were...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ginny dried her eyes on her sleeve once her and Ron were settled in the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't know what he was going to tell her, but by the way everything had been going on lately, she knew that it probably wasn't good in the least. She probably didn't even want to know.

Ron sat across from Ginny and sighed. This was the day he was dreading the most. Both Harry and Hermione had told him that sooner or later, he'd have to tell Ginny, and he knew it, but he just didn't want more punishments his way.

"Ginny...what I'm going to tell you isn't easy for me. I had tried to avoid telling you for as long as I could...although I'm sure you'd have found out by now, anyway..."

Ginny nodded, assuring that she was listening,

"Hermione and I-- well...it's one of those things that I tried to keep you from doing...one of the things that I would always try to protect you of. And it's the thing...the mistake...that I made."

"One you didn't want me to?" Ginny asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes. And I feel stupid letting you know that I did it...and it's the thing I was trying to protect you of. I feel like I let my only little sister down."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Ron...you didn't. Whatever you did. You didn't let me down."

Ron shook his head in response. "No, Ginny, you don't understand. I did something that made Mum so made at me that she kicked me out of my home."

Ginny looked at Ron. "What exactly did you do?"

Ron sighed. "Ginny, I---- I got Hermione pregnant."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione was looking through rows and rows of books in the library while Ron talked with Ginny.

Harry was on the other side, helping out, since he knew that Ron would want him to.

Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf, and leafing through it, she said, "Harry, you know what Ron and I'd been thinking?"

"Enlighten me," Harry smirked.

"Funny," Hermione rolled her eyes and put the book back, searching once more.

"I know I am. Tell me."

Hermione smiled. "Well, since you, me and Ron are best friends, we decided that when the baby-- "

"What if it's more than one?" Harry asked, wanting to tease her just a little bit.

Hermione shivered. "Don't put me in that thought. Not now at least. Anyway, whether it's one or more, Ron and I wanted to make you the godfather," Hermione smiled, grabbing a thick name book off the shelf.

Harry returned the smile. "Like Sirius is to me?"

Hermione nodded. "Precisely. What do you say?" she asked, tucking the book under her arm.

"I say definitely. But I have to ask...who's idea was it?"

Hermione smirked. "Ron's."

"Really? I would have guessed that it was yours," Harry handed Hermione a much less thicker name book.

"Nope. All Ron's idea," Hermione said again, laying the two books on a nearby table and grabbing another book.

"Find anything other than name books?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I think I may have to...I don't know...ask someone?"

"Who?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Mrs. Weasley's upset major, and there's nobody else."

"You tell your parents yet?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. They didn't kick me out, but they were **very** upset with me. I don't think my Mum's in the mood to help right now, either."

Harry thought. "Then who else would you ask? You and Ron need to know what's coming around the corner."

Hermione nodded. "I know we do. But it's hard to find somebody's who willing to help you when they're not so angry. I mean, my Mum has some that she'd used when she was pregnant with me, but like I said..."

"She's not up for it right now. Right."

Hermione sighed. "I think this is all I'm going to get for now," she said, grabbing the two books off the table. "At least we'll have some name options to go through," she laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I--- I'm sorry. Did I hear you right?"

Ron nodded, feeling his ears turn pink. He was swimming deep in embarressment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked, tears brimming her eyes. "Why?"

"I was scared to," Ron said in a small voice. "I-- I was afraid that you..."

"That I would be upset at you and hate you?"

Ron nodded.

"But-- but that doesn't make any sense! Nothing you could **ever** do could make me hate you!" Ginny cried. "**_NOTHING!"_** she finished, flinging herself to her brother in a hug.

Ron wrapped his arms in a hug around his sister. "Why's that?"

"Because I love you too much...and-- " she looked at him.

"And what?"

"You were always there for me. Even when the others weren't. You-- and I hate to say it," she added a smile and a laugh, "are my favorite brother, Ron."

Ron smiled. "Really?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Really. I don't care if Mum kicked you out...I'll help you and Hermione. Me and Harry."

Ron smiled again and got up with Ginny. "Know what, Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best sister I could want...even if you are a git sometimes," he added teasingly.

Ginny just smiled and gave him a playful punch. "I know I am, but you still love me, right?"

Ron nodded. "Always, Ginny. Always."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**If that's short, I'm sorry! **

**JayJay!**


	10. Alone in the Common Room

**Alright! Yes, my writer's block on this story is C-U-R-E-D, CURED!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione moaned softly and turned uncomfortably in her bed, feeling the soreness surge throughout her body and the unbelievable pounding in her head.

It was now a few months later since Ron had told Ginny all and since his mother had pretty much kicked him out of the house. Hermione was five and 1/2 months along, constantly sore and pretty good- sized for the stage she was in.

Ron and Harry had been to Hogsmeade plenty times to buy Hermione clothes and the necessary things needed for the baby with what little money they had between them. Hermione was saving _HER_ money for when she knew and found out the gender of the baby.

Hermione ended up laying on her back, discomfort pulsing through her body. She stared at the ceiling and put a hand on her stomach, the other hand rubbing her forehead.

Inhaling deeply, Hermione lifted herself up and swung her legs lightly on the edge of her bed. She slid off her bed stepped onto the cool floor, her sore feet welcoming the coolness. She noticed that her nightgown had risen a few inches again and sighed. "Oh, blimey...where's my robe?" she asked herself quietly, looking around until she found her black cotton robe that Ron had bought for her in a maternity size. "Ah...found ya," she mumbled, slipping it on.

After grabbing her wand and making sure that she hadn't woken Ginny, Hermione stepped out into the hallway. She mumbled, "Lumos" to light her wand and made her way to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was surprised to find the faint glowing of lit candles coming from the Room and wondered who else would be up at this time. Then, it clicked into her mind. "Ron," she said softly.

She tucked her wand away in her robe and entered the Common Room, to find Ron sitting comfortably in a chair, seemingly thinking and lost in it.

Hermione smiled. "Hey, You," she said sweetly, kneeling next to the chair.

"Hi," Ron's voice was low and almost silent.

Hermione made a face. "Are you okay?"

Ron merely nodded, and that didn't satify Hermione nearly enough.

"Ron, what's wrong? Talk to me," she begged sweetly.

"I'm fine," Ron said, looking at her. "M'fine," he mumbled again, staring straight ahead.

Hermione shook her head, sighed, and took the chair next to him. "Don't shut me out," she said sternly. "Why not let me help it?"

Ron gave her a lopsided smile. "You don't need to worry about me," he stopped and looked at HErmione, who was fiddling with her robe. "You've got plenty to worry and think about other than me."

Hermione was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Is this about me?"

Ron looked at her, shocked. "Bloody h-- no!"

Hermione felt her eyes brimming with tears. "Then **_what, who?_** Me, ginny, you mum, **_what?_**"

She realized that she had been yelling and lowered her voice, but didn't stop her flowing tears. "I'm sorry..." she put her head down and placed her hands on her stomach, then asked, "Are you scared, Ron? Is that it?" she looked at him. "Don't lie to me."

Ron nodded and Hermion took one of his hands. "Why?"

Ron shrugged, and Hermione settled herself comfortably on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and he supported her back with an arm. "Talk to me Ron," she coaxed gently. "This is both our problem and it's just me. Just me and you."

"That's it...I'm scared," Ron told her in a quiet voice.

"Tell me why."

Ron shrugged again, and Hermione grew impatient and a little angry...or she figured that it was her wacked- out hormones talking again. She lifted her head, grabbed one of Ron's hands forcefully and put it on her belly. "Answer me, Ronald Weasley!"

Letting her tears run wild again, she softened her hold on Ron's hand and softened her tone. "Ron-- you're not alone! Why won't you and _can't_ you understand that? Okay, you have Ginny, me...and you have _Harry_. we're all in this together, Ron."

Hermione took her hand and made Ron look at her. "Okay? Don't be so scared. We all are, and you know that."

Ron nodded. "Okay, 'Mione..."

"Trust me!"

Ron put her hand down and kissed her gently. "I do."

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't be so scared, okay?"

Ron returned the smile. "Only for you."

Hermione slid off Ron's lap and stood in front of him, just smiling. "Don't worry so much, either. You'll be the daddy that Malfoy would ever **HOPE** to be," she told him.

Ron smiled back and gave a small laugh. Then, he asked her, "You really think so?"

Hermione nodded and hugged him. "I know it, Ron."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Weak for my first comeback? Ohh, my bad, but I have the most AWESOME idea for when she's ready. I have it ALLLL ready!**

**JayJay!**


	11. Names and Detentions

**I have a snow day today! Yes! I can update and MAYBE finish the story today!**

**In this chapter, I'm gonna skip ahead after a while to make some time.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day had been Saturday, and Hermione could think of nothing better to do than flip through the books her and Harry had gotten months before to search for names.

The discussion and arguments on names had been varied numerous times. Ron so very much wanted (and set his mind) on a girl, and would only pick girl names. Hermione, was just wondering either way and was picking both boy and girl names. And many times, for poor Harry, Hermione and Ron would drag him into their arguments and side- choosing.

Hermione had found a spot in the empty library and opened up one of her thick books and started on the first page, which was a list of all "A" names. She drew a piece of parchment and a quill and ink from her nearby bag and decided to make a list of all the names she'd like best. She had only written one name (which was a girl name, Adrianna), when Ginny walked in. "Hey," she said nonchalantly.

Hermione looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, Gin," she said.

"Whatcha doing?" Ginny asked, peering over at Hermione's book.

Hermione sighed. "Oh, just looking at some names," she looked at her piece of paper. "And writing down the best ones I like."

Ginny looked at Hermione's paper. "Well, that's a good start," she smirked.

Hermione swatted her gently. "Oh, you're bad. You're just like your brother."

Ginny smiled again, "Well, duh! Been raised by six brothers, what do expect?"

Hermione nodded. "True," she muttered, then returned back to her book and flipped a page which was a list of "B" names. She wrinkled her nose and then flipped back to the "A"'s.

"What do you think of Avalon?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny wrikled her nose. "Kind of reminds me of a place with lots of unicorns and pink clouds," she said trying not to laugh.

But Hermione uttered a giggle. "Okay, then, scratch that! What about..." Hermione let her eyes wander. "...Andrea?"

Ginny shook her head. "No...I had bad past experiences with an Andrea when I was little."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, then...what about---"

"How about Aralynn?" a voice said behind Hermione.

Hermione jumped and turned around to see Ron. She smiled at him. "Oh you're bad," she told him as he took a seat next to her.

"I know," he told her smartly.

Hermione wrote "Aralynn" down on her paper. "Where's Harry?" she asked

"He's coming," Ron said, eyeing Ginny, just to see if she'd say or do anything. She didn't.

"Here," Hermione passed to book over to Ron. "Look."

Ron groaned. "Why do **_I _**have to read the incredibly big, thick, and **_LONG_** book?"

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a light kiss. "Because you love me."

"Ew," Ginny mumbled.

Ron and Hermione both looked at her and stifled laughs.

Ginny pulled out a book and barely read one line when Harry walked in and the book went away immediately.

Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, "She's nuts about him."

Hermione smiled. "Tell me about it," she mumbled, writing down another name.

Ron looked at it "Ashleigh?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

Ron shrugged. "Doesn't it sound a little old- fashioned?"

Hermione sighed and scribbled out the name.

Harry sat next to Ginny, across from Ron. "Fightin' already, are ya?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and Ron nodded. "Hey, what about that one?" Ron pointed to the name "Abril".

Hermione nodded and wrote it down. "Cute. That could work."

Ginny spoke up, "When do you guys find out everything?"

Hermione put her quill dwon. "Well," she said, "I'm due the week before winter vacation, and I'll find out what I'm having later this afternoon," she said simply. "Oh, and Ron's all jumpy and nervous about it."

Ron's ears were pink. "Am not!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Liar. You were just telling me this morning how worried you are. If everything would be okay...yadda yadda..."

"I have a right to be worried!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "24/7, Ron?"

"Well...maybe not that much..."

Ginny just laughed. "That's Ron...the biggest family worrier."

"I am not."

"Ya are too," Ginny shot back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are **NOT**!"

"Guys!" Hermione shouted, covering her ears. "God, this is not what I want to hear right now!"

Both Ginny and Ron looked at Hermione, and Harry was looking at all three of them.

Hermione, grabbing her paper, quill and book, stared at all of them. "I'm going to bed," she said darkly, starting to stomp off.

"Hermione..."

Hermione whirled around to the sound of Ron's voice. **_"What?"_**

****"'Mione, I know that you're um---stressed, but..."

Hermione threw everything in her hands on the floor deliberately, the ink bottle shattered on the floor. She pointed her finger directly into Ron's face and yelled, "**I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE FIGHTING, AND I'M SICK OF---"**

Hermione stopped short when she felt Harry grab her gently by the shoulders. Ron grabbed Hermione's wrists. "Stop it! Stop it, 'Mione! Just calm down and breathe."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I'm tired of yelling..."

Ron nodded. "I know...everything will be okay."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Promise?"

Ron hugged Hermione tightly. "I promise..."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hrmione was feeling as sick as she'd ever felt during her whole experience, and she figured that it was because she was nearly near her due date.

When her and Ron had went to St. Mungo's to find out the gender, they couldn't really tell, but they did know, however, that Hermione wasn't having just one baby, but two. Twins...and that made Ron go nuttier by the moment.

Hermione slipped on her black robe and met Ron and Harry down the stairs near the main hall with her bag. Today was the day when they had Potions class first thing in the morning, and Hermione wasn't looking foreward to it, which was unusual for her.

"Ready?" Ron asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

"You feeling okay?"

Hermione nodded again. She was lying, though, of course, she was feeling really sick and slightly dizzy.

But she wouldn't tell either of them, for cautiousness of worry-modes and skipping a class that she didn't need to skip right now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," she mumbled, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder.

When they got to the dungeon, Hermione took her spot near Harry and Ron, feeling hot and clammy. Pain seared through her head and lower side of her abdomen, but she didn't make a sound, in fear of drawing even more attention to herself.

Ron looked at Hermione just a little bit worried. Hermione was looking flushed and was gently rubbing the underside of her stomach.

"'Mione..." Ron whispered.

"Hmmmmm?" Hermione looked at him with a sick expression written all over her face.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded awkwardly, and Ron didn't believe her. He went over to her and stood next to her. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "No---I'm- fine.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Hermione nodded again. "I'm sure."

Ron took his place back by Harry, as to not cause any trouble. "What's wrong with her?"

Ron shrugged. "She won't say. I know that she's not feeling well, though."

The class started out as usual. The directions for making the certain potion that was intended for that day was on the board and everybody was getting busy and set to do it. Everyone but Hermione, that is.

"I already did that one," she said simply, trying to look better, but her face indicating sheer paleness.

"Do it again, Miss Granger, or serve a detention for the night," Snap told her.

Hermione shook her head and purposely threw her ingredients and cauldron on the floor. "I will not repeat a lesson again!"

Ron winced. "Hermione, please, you can't afford a detention!"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, ignoring the other searing pain beneath her stomach.

'Very well, then. Detention tonight at seven," Snape said before turning away.

Ron felt his anger boil. "You can't give her a detention tonight! Not when she's so close!" he yelled.

"Then maybe you'd like to join her then, Mister Weasley, hm? You, too, Weasley. Same time."

Ron sat down and sighed. May as well have...he wasn't going to practically leave her alone anytime soon. Not when she was so close to her due date.

Hermione and Ron had returned to the classroom at exactly seven that night. hermione had ignored the searing pain that whole day, but now, it was getting worse. But, she wasn't going to tell anybody. It was nothing to be worried about at all.

She hoped.

Before her and Ron were about to serve their time, Snape told them, "I am unable to stay for the whole time of your detention. However, that doesn't mean I'm letting you two leave early. You will stay here until eight this evening. And there's no leaving. The doors will be locked shut."

Hermione and Ron nodded. They knew they couldn't get out if they tried.

They sat on oppostie sides of the room in silence, and when it was 7:15, Snape left, leaving the windows and doors bolted shut.

The only lights in the room was the full moon outside and the few lit candles in the room.

Hermione wiped her forehead on her sleeve, growing more and more hot. When she felt a tearing pain in the same spots, she couldn't hold it anymore. She screamed.

Ron, having beena sleep, woke up to the sound of Hermione's ear-splitting scream and ran over to her. "'Mione, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Hermione grabbed his shoulder tightly and shook her head, tears of pain running down her face. "I'm not fine, I'm not fine!" she screamed. "Something's wrong, Ron, it hurts!"

"Okay, okay...shhhh, where?"

Hermione pointed to a lower part of her stomach, then put both hands on Ron's shoulder and squeezed them.

"Ouch! Blimey..."

"I-- I need to lie down, Ron..." Hermione breathed.

"Okay, c'mere," Ron situated himself to where Hermione's head was on his lap. She gave out another peircing shriek, then felt warm liquid running down her leg.

"Ron..."

"Yes?" Ron asked, brushing away a few strands of her hair.

"My-- my water b--broke..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Woah boy. How's that for a cliffie?**

**JayJay!**


	12. Harry the Deliverer

**Okay, okay, I KNOW! My bad with the BAAAD cliffhanger! But ya just GOTTA love them! lol**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Having the Invisability Cloak over him and the Maurauder's Map in his hands, Harry made his way to where Ron and Hermione were serving their detention. He made sure that Snape was clear out of sight and out of the way before heading towards the door of the dungeon.

He pulled the cloak off him, tucked away the map after clearing it and put his ear against the door. He jumped slightly when he heard Hermione scream/shriek and pounded his fists on the doors.

Ron heard banging on the doors behind him and looked at Hermione's sweaty face, her eyes full of fear. "'Mione, sweetie, listen. I'm going to see who's at the door--"

"No! Don't le-- leave me..."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be only a few seconds," Ron promised her, taking off his black robe for her to lay on. "Just lay down and breath, okay?"

Hermione nodded, then squeezed ehr eyes shut, giving a low, mighty groan.

Ron ran to the door and yelled, "Harry? Is that you?"

From the other side, Harry could tell that Ron's tone was panicky. "What's wrong? Is Hermione okay?"

"No! She's gone right into labor. And there's no way for you to get in! Snape's bolted the doors and windows shut," Ron said.

Harry couldn't help but smile in a situation like this. He had a secret. "Well, Ron, he forgot _my_ way in."

"Wh- what do you mean?" ROn asked.

"No time to explain," Harry said. "Just go stay with Hermione and wait for me!"

Ron wasted no time in following Harry's order, especially when Hermione started kicking and screaming in pain.

"I'm here, I'm here. Shhhh..."

"Ron--- take-- take my robe off...I'm boiling hot," she gasped.

Ron carefully, but quickly slipped Hermione's robe sleeves down and rolled her white uniform shirt sleeves up. "You're okay, you're going to be fine. Harry's on his way in."

'H-- how?"

Ron shook his head. "Shh, don't talk. Save your energy."

Hermione nodded and let out another scream just as Harry ran in and knelt beside Hermione.

"Bloody h--- how'd you get in so?" Ron was mesmerized.

Harry shook his head. "Never you mind. We gotta check for--"

"For what?" Hermione's voice became scared. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. He just undid the rest of Hermione's robe to find the very thing he was afraid of. "She's bleeding," he said.

_"What?" _Hermione asked, her voice scared, cracked, and her eyes running with tears. "Harry, am I gonna...am I gonna lose them?"

Harry shook his head. "No--- I don't think so. I think we caught it early. It doesn't look so bad," he told her, tucking her robe and his own underneath her.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as she gave a shriek and gritted her teeth.

"Shhh," Ron told her again, kissing her sweaty forehead. "Everything's going to be alright."

Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, she can't wait for either of us to get anybody..."

Ron understood what he was saying. "You mean...?"

Harry nodded. "I'm going to have to, Ron. If you want Hermione or the kids to live. We have little time."

Ron nodded. "I have no choice...you're our last hope."

Hermione, who was engulfed in pain and screaming, didn't hear their conversation.

Harry went back to her side and calmly told her, "Hermione, I'm going to have to deliver Ron and your kids."

**"WHAT!** Do you even _KNOW_ what to do?" Hermione screamed.

Harry had to smile. "Yes, in fact, I _did_ pay attention when we had that sex seminar," he told her.

Hermione nodded. "Okay...okay..."

Harry resumed his position at the end of Hermione. "Ron, you can stay where you are, but she's gonna need your hand and your help."

Ron nodded and gave Hermione his right hand, which she took gratefully.

After a few more shrieks, screams, and Harry being prepared, he told her, "Hermione, I want you to push when you're ready. Just put your feet on my shoulders for pushing support."

"Uh- huh..." Hermione panted, placing her feet comfortably on Harry's shoulders.

Ron gave Hermione a gentle kiss. "You can do it, Mione," he smiled at her.

"Ready?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Uh- huh," she muttered again.

"On three. One--- two---- three..."

Hermione lifted herself the best she could and pushed with the only upper body stregnth she had.

But what she did had very little effect.

She rested herself for a few moments, but before she could beging to push again, searing pain ripped through her and she accidentally kicked Harry in the face, making his glasses fall off and break.

Ron was taken aback for words. But he managed, "You alright, mate?"

Harry picked himself back up, left his glasses laying where they were, and wiped his lightly bleeding nose. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Harry nodded vigourously. He went back into position quickly, knowing that he had very little time to succeed in helping Hermione and Ron.

By four more pushes, Harry knew that they were making progress, but when Hermione was about to go for another try, she felt the pain rip through her again and this time smacked Ron square on the face with her free hand.

"Blimey..." Ron muttered, rubbing his left cheek.

"You alright?"

Ron nodded and looked at Harry. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "She's losing more blood with every sharp contraction. We gotta move faster..."

"Or what?" Ron was almost afraid to ask.

Harry looked at his best friend and said honestly, "We'll lose all three."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry for another cliffie, but I'm on a tight, short schedule tonight!  
**

**More tomorrow and MAYBE a finish!**

**JayJay!**


	13. Abril and Aralynn WeasleyGranger

**Okay, I don't know how long this chapter will be, but I'll try to make it as long as possible. Thanks for the TONS of reviews!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Time was running out slowly, but yet somehow faster than Harry could work. Hermione was getting a little bit more violent with each tearing pain and push. She'd nearly punched Ron in the eye and narrowly missed kicking Harry again.

Ron looked at the nearby clock on the wall. It was eight o' clock. He wouldn't be surprised if Snape or any other teacher would arrive soon to release them of their detention.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Harry tell them, "I've got a head," through Hermione's scream. "Talk her through it, Ron," Harry told him.

Ron nodded and made eye-contact with Hermione. "C'mon, Mione. You're almost there."

Hermione nodded and felt a ripping pain and flung her clenched fist for Ron. Ron caught her wrist and held it firmly, yet lovingly, and let her shriek before continuing on. "Come on, babe. It'll soon be all over, I promise you."

Hermione nodded and unclenched her fist, flexing her fingers, and then enclosing them over Ron's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Aye! Blimey, Mione," Ron muttered, looking at his beet red hand.

"S- Sorry…." Hermione gasped.

Ron looked at Harry for help. "She's almost done. She just needs to push once more."

Ron nodded. "Once more, Mione, come on."

Hermione nodded and gave another forceful push, only to be glad to hear Harry say, "Perfect, Hermione. It's a girl," he added, grabbing his wand after stripping his shirt off and wrapping the baby in it. "Ron, I'll need you to hold her before the other one comes," Harry told him after cutting the cord with his wand.

Ron nodded and took his first child with his free arm and hand. "Blimey, she's gorgeous," he smiled.

Hermione shared a weak smile back before going into screaming mode.

"Is she still bleeding?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry gave an awkward shrug. "Not as bad, but yeah."

"I gotta!" Hermione screamed.

"Gotta what, Mione?" Ron asked her.

"Got—got to—"Hermione managed before another scream, tears running down her face.

"Hermione, I need you to put your feet on my shoulders again," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and did so, bracing herself forcefully.

"This one should come easier," Harry said, getting ready.

Hermione nodded. "Okay….I'm ready," she gasped.

It took a few more screams, a few more almost- hit- people fist flinging, and tears before Harry said, "You're done. Another girl."

Hermione relaxed better and breathed slowly as Harry did the same thing as he'd done with the other girl. Ron had surrendered his shirt and gave it to Harry to wrap her in.

Hermione wiped her forehead and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Ron held both girls and asked Hermione, "What are you doing to name them?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes still closed. "Aralynn and Abril," she said breathlessly.

Ron smiled. "Couldn't be more perfect."

"RON!"

Ron turned his head towards the door to find Ginny, Professor McGongall close behind her.

"Ginny! How'd you find us?"

"I heard Hermione screaming when I came by to get you guys from your detention. I figured that there was something wrong, so I went and got McGongall," Ginny explained, kneeling next to Ron. She gasped and smiled in delight. "Ron, they're beautiful!" she gushed, taking one in her arms so very carefully.

Harry picked up his cracked glasses and tucked them into his pants pocket. He wiped stray blood from where Hermione had kicked him, and then sighed. He'd done what he'd thought was probably impossible. He'd save them: Hermione and her twin girls.

Professor McGongall rushed right over to Hermione and placed a cold cloth on her face. "We have to rush you to the ward," she said. You, Harry, and Ron," she said, looking at Ron's black and blue eye from where Hermione had punched him earlier.

Ron gave Harry his other daughter and picked up Hermione gingerly and carefully, as to not hurt her and followed everybody else out.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "We did it."

Ron smiled back at her and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Yes, you did."

"I'm so glad Harry was here," she told him.

Ron smiled again and looked at his best friend. "Yeah, so am I…."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That's all I can do for now. But when I get home, I'm gonna (boo-hooo!) finish up this story.**

**But! After this one, I'm gonna make a Harry/Ginny fic. Yay! Lol**

**JayJay!**


	14. The End

**This is, sadly, the last chapter of this story. If you all would kindly like a sequal, tell me! And I will do it for ya!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(A week later)**

Hermione smiled sweetly at Aralynn. She was a beautiful mix of her and Ron. She walked around the Common Room slowly, trying to hush Aralynn, who was content with Hermione's index finger.

That same day when her, Ron, and Harry (along with the girls) had been taken to St. Mungo's, they were all treated. Hermione and Harry had gotten maximum rest, and Ron had recieved some pain meds for his hands and an ice pack for where Hermione had punched him in the eye.

The girls had been completely well.

Hermione sat in a nearby chair when Aralynn had stopped crying and gently rocked back and forth. "Hope you didn't wake up anybody else," she smiled.

"Well, maybe not her so much as Abril," Ron's voice came behind her.

Hermione smiled as Ron took a seat near her, Abril in his arms sucking contently on his finger.

Abril looked more like Ron than a mix. The only hint of Hermione was her eyes. Both Aralynn and Abril had Ron's red hair and freckles. And while Abril had Ron's eyes, Aralynn had Hermione's.

Ron yawned widely and shook his head vigorously. "Blimey, it's a good thing it's the weekend tomorrow."

Hermione laughed at him. "Not much sleep, hmm?"

Ron shook his head. "Not much at all."

"Well," Hermione sighed. "Nobody said that this was going to be easy."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Especially my Mum."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Ron..."

ROn nodded and smiled. "Yup. I wrote back to her two days after the girls were born. I told her _everything_. I waited about a day and she sent me a letter back saying that she was sorry for the outburst and kicking me out. Said that she'd see the girls first chance she got."

Hermione smiled. "That's wonderful!"

Ron returned the smile. "Yah, although I espect my dad talked to her..."

Hermione had to laugh. "Possibly. If it's not one way, it's the other."

Both Ron and Hermione settled themselves on a couch and just sat quiet for a few moments. Then, Ron asked, "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him.

"What do we do now? I mean, we still have to finish school...we--we gotta-- "

"Ron." Hermione put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it. We'll make it through it all. Because we now have your parents---your whole family---helping us. Along with Harry."

Ron nodded. "Okay, Mione."

"Trust me?"

Ron smiled. "Always and forever."

"Promise me?"

"I promise..."

**THE END**  
**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NO! THE END! NO! Ah well, a sequel is in effect for those who say, "YES! YES!" lol**

**Also, I will be posting my Ginny/Harry fic possibly later today!**

**JayJay!**


End file.
